Pepito Manaloto
Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (also known as Pepito Manaloto / transl. Pepito Manaloto: The Real Story) is a Philippine television situational comedy series broadcast by GMA Network. Directed by Bert de Leon, it stars Michael V. in the title role. It premiered on March 28, 2010 as Pepito Manaloto and worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV on April 5, 2010. It was relaunched on September 16, 2012 with a new title. Cast Main * Michael V. as Pepito "Pitoy/Bitoy" Manaloto: a once-impoverished man who, by a stroke of luck, won the lottery jackpot which turned his and his family's fortunes around overnight. Now a proprietor and manager of a water bottling company, Pepito still has trouble adjusting to his newfound wealth and tries to be a helpful benefactor to his old friends in the slums, a benevolent boss to his employees and a doting husband and father to his wife and children. Another stroke of luck happens to him when he won another lottery jackpot (albeit in a lesser amount) after experiencing a day of disappointments and failures. * Manilyn Reynes as Elsa Dela Cruz-Manaloto: Pepito's wife and the matriarch of the Manaloto household. A stay-at-home mom (who occasionally ventures in cottage businesses), she spends most of her time keeping their (now large) home spic and span and listening to the problems of their neighbors and would often like to shop especially when it's on sale. Her running gag is she would often spank Pepito on his arms everytime he teases her, because of either her weight or habitual eating habits. * Jake Vargas as Luisito "Chito" Manaloto / Michael "Jordan" Castillo: son of Pepito and Elsa. His running gag is he would often tease his sister Clarissa about her weight, which she complains to Elsa. * Angel Satsumi as Clarissa Manaloto: daughter of Pepito and Elsa. Her running gag is she would often tease her brother Chito about his lovelife, which he complains to Elsa and Pepito. Recurring * John Feir as Patricio "Patrick" Generoso: Pepito's long-time best buddy who now serves as his driver, personal assistant and confidant. A running gag of the show is his inability to obtain for himself a decent means of living despite his friend Pepito's frequent admonitions, his insatiable appetite (especially for hotdogs) as well as his penchant to smooch off the Manaloto household uninvited, which earns him the ire of Baby. * Carmina Villarroel as Maricar Del Valle: the friend of the Manaloto family. (Season 1–3; 6–present) * Ronnie Henares as Tommy Diones (pronounced Jones): Pepito's former supervisor who is now unemployed. One of the show's running gags is his constant scheming and engagement into zany schemes to scam other people from their money, which Pepito calls him out for. * Arthur Solinap as Robert "Bert" Santos: the Family Driver of the Manalotos, whose personal vanity and effeminate behavior contrasts the usual macho traits associated with his profession. His employers, however, never bother to inquire about his actual sexual orientation. He marries Berta, his love interest and a maid of Deedee and Mimi. * Mosang as Bettina "Baby" Reyes: the older of the two resident household helpers of the Manalotos. While extremely loyal to her employers, her sassy attitude almost always puts her at odds with her cousin, Patrick, who always calls in uninvited to the household. * Janna Dominguez as Maria Magtigan Cruz: the younger of the Manaloto's resident household helpers. Hailing from a rural town and without formal schooling, she almost always has a hard time grasping even the most basic of figurative concepts, a common running gag of the show being her inability to grasp figures of speech and almost always taking orders and instructions literally. * Nova Villa as Mimi Kho: the Manaloto's greedy neighbor and the chairwoman of their village, who is always influenced by all things free or with monetary value that she thinks will benefit her greatly. She also teams up with Tommy in his usual schemes, both often getting into hilarious consequences in the process. She and her daughter manages a souvenir shop, which sometimes had been known to have sketchy operations though. * Jessa Zaragoza as Deedee Kho: the daughter of Mimi Kho and the more responsible one compared to her mom, but oftentimes fall victim to sketchy schemes just to earn some income. * Jen Rosendahl as Roberta "Berta" Santos: the Kho's resident household helper, who is well known for her deadpan and robotic voice and snarky side remarks, much to the consternation of her employers. She sometimes also serves as the voice of reason for Mimi's shenanigans. She is Robert's wife. * Chariz Solomon as Janice Generoso: Patrick's wife and one of Pepito's office employees in his company, known to be the most responsible one among all of her co-workers. * Cherry Malvar as Tere: one of Pepito's office employees * Maureen Larrazabal as Mara Quijanos: one of Pepito's office employees, she is a bit gossipy and flirty and is in an on-off relationship with Tommy. She is revealed to be transgender who was originally a male. * Toni Lopena as Vincent Bautista: one of Pepito's office employees who is sometimes the starter of trouble for his co-workers and Pepito in general. * Julie Anne San Jose as Nicollete "Nikki" Villamil * Mikoy Morales as Rosauro "Roxy" Ocampo: Chito and Nikki's unorthodox bestfriend and self-proclaimed celebrity because of his online vlogs. * Jak Roberto as Erik Mercado: one of the trio's friends who often hangs out with them. * Jeric Gonzales as Ronnie Castro: one of the trio's friends who also hangs out with them. * Thea Tolentino as Mandy Ramos: Ronnie's girlfriend and one of the trio's friends. Minor Characters * Nonito Donaire * Julian Trono * John Arcilla * Tanya Markova as Themselves * Willie Revillame as Himself * Bea Binene as Erika Garcia * Joyce Ching as Sabrina Mendoza * Rita De Guzman as Lea Torres * Ruru Madrid as Jose Magtigan * Derrick Monasterio as Franco Andrada * Kristofer Martin as Miggy Castillo * Maritoni Fernandez as Gianna * Kim Domingo as Cookie Kho * Ervic Vijandre as Jefferson * Arnel Ignacio * Tom Rodriguez * Dennis Trillo * Solenn Heussaff * Gabby Eigenmann * Mel Kimura * Jeyric Sigmaton as Carrot Man * Sinon Loresca * Jograd dela Torre * Miggs Cuaderno * Jazz Ocampo as Jazzmin * Dante Rivero * Kenneth Medrano * Andrea Torres * Megan Young * Stephanie Sol * Rob Moya * Ashley Ortega as Cyrus * Miggy Tolentino * Sunshine Dizon * Khaine dela Cruz as Utoy * Yasser Marta * Jennylyn Mercado as Maita * Seth dela Cruz as Patpat * Michael Flores as Karding * Jean Garcia as Karen * Cheska Inigo as Arlene * Taki Saito as Ashley * Dave Bornea as Jomel * Migo Adecer as Billy * Jackie Lou Blanco as Loreta / Magda * Sef Cadayona as Zsazsa / Z * Valeen Montenegro as herself * Lovi Poe as Larz * Jason Abalos as Migz * Klea Pineda as KC * Jojo Alejar as Jonas * Alma Concepcion as Anita * John Estrada as Rj / Romeo * Gio Alvarez as Winston * Michael Rivero as Gary * Edgar Allan Guzman * Allysa del Real * Therese Malvar as Bethany * Bryce Eusebio * Polo Ravales as Kiko Manuel * Nonong "Bangkay" de Andres as Dan Verano * Ruby de Leon as Myrna Verano * Mary Jane Arrabis * Ryan Yllana * Adrian Alandy as Christian * Jason Zamora * Carmen Soriano as Evelyn * Madz Nicholas as Mama Mia * Zoren Legaspi as Donald * Mavy Legaspi as Cody * Cassy Legaspi as Ashley * Julia Lee as Chynna (October 6, 2018) * Jo Berry as Jo (October 20, 2018) * Richard Reynoso as Rod (October 20, 2018) * Gilbert Onida as Kaka (October 20, 2018) * Jinri Park as Jessica (October 27, 2018) * Analyn Barro as Multo (October 27, 2018) * Gabby Concepcion as Reggie * Kyline Alcantara as Ella * Renz Verano * Jean Saburit as Aling Linda * Katrina Paula * Anton Bernardo * Ann de Leon * Nina Ricci Alagao * Matthew Mendoza * Lindsay Johnston * Vince Vandorpe as Gerald * Shaira Diaz as Gabs * Fourth Solomon * Janine Gutierrez as Hazel (November 24, 2018) * Jim Pebangco (December 15, 2018) * Melissa Avelino (December 22, 2018) * Louella de Cordova (December 22, 2018) * Mark Topacio (January 5, 2019) * Yussef Esteves (January 5, 2019) * Dennis Padilla as Carlos Afuang (January 12, 2019) * Archie Alemania as Joey (January 19, 2019) * Patricia Tumulak (January 19, 2019) * Boobay as himself (January 19, 2019) * Super Tekla as himself (January 19, 2019) * Inah de Belen as Malou (January 26, 2019) * Mari Kaimo as Mr. Navales (January 26, 2019) * Andre Paras as Big Boy (January 26, 2019) * Michael Rivero (February 2, 2019) * Shyr Valdez as Sugar (February 2, 2019) * Gigi Locsin (February 2, 2019) * Tom Olivar (February 2, 2019) * David Remo as Webby (February 9, 2019) * RJ Ledesma (February 16, 2019) * Marc Abaya (February 23, 2019) * Roeder (February 23, 2019) * Will Ashley de Leon (February 23, 2019) * Sean Samonte (February 23, 2019) * Gina Pareño (March 2, 2019) * Ivan Dorschner (March 16, 2019) * Michelle Lee (March 23, 2019) * Faith da Silva (March 23, 2019) * Kelley Day (March 23, 2019) * Ana Roces (March 30, 2019) * Love Añover (March 30, 2019) * Ian de Leon (April 6, 2019) * Katya Santos (April 6, 2019)